Unspoken Things
by BuzzCat
Summary: Neville and Luna meet two years after the war. This is what happens. This is a one-shot, but I will be further editing it later. I just want to get this up for now. Written for a challenge.


**A/N: I wrote this story for the Character One Hour Challenge. My character was Luna Lovegood, and my prompts were 'mysterious' and 'Hokes and Pokes'. Right now, I do plan to add more. This is just what I have for the challenge. 2,500 words. 75 minutes. I'm pretty pleased. Anyway, R&R! Enjoy!**

Luna Lovegood laughed as she looked at her surroundings. A new shop had just settled in to Diagon Alley, 'Hokes and Pokes', and she was having her first look around.

It was exactly the kind of store her father would have loved, had he been alive. There were odd bits of odds and ends lying all over, and if you weren't careful where you stepped, you were liable to put your foot in some fwooper dung. Yes, fwoopers flew about the place, most of them Silenced, but every now and then you'd hear a call followed by a scramble to catch the noisy bird. The place was in utter chaos, and Luna liked it that way.

Luna paused to look at a strange feather before a hand clapped on her shoulder. She jumped and turned,

"Neville!" she said with a surprise, throwing her arms around him. The tall man hugged her back so hard he picked her up and spun her around. Luna's feet narrowly missed the overcrowded tables, but she didn't care. Neville Longbottom was back.

"Luna! What're you doing here?"

"I was looking at some of this amazing stuff. It would be fantastic if I could find where it all came from." She said. Neville motioned her to lean in,

"I'll tell you, but it'll cost you."

"How much?" asked Luna, pulling out her wallet. Neville shook his head,

"Not money. That information will cost you… a kiss."

"A kiss?" asked Luna, "You are aware that 'kisses', or at least the way we perceive a kiss, is what Crumple Horned Snorkacks due to assess mating compatibility." She said in surprise.

"I wasn't aware, but my price has not changed." He said, and for the first time, Luna well and truly looked at him. Taller since she'd last seen him at the war almost two years ago. His eyes were darker and held a glimmer of something. Something not quite happiness, but not exactly sadness either. Perhaps his eyes held a glimmer of… wisdom? Experience in the world? Whatever it was, it drew Luna to him. Before she knew it, she'd swept her long lashes down and peered up at him through them before pressing her lips to his.

It was meant to be a quick kiss, barely more than a peck. But at the feel of his lips against hers, Luna couldn't help but grown at the shear wonderfulness of it. It felt right. His lips were rougher than she thought they'd be. _No doubt working in a greenhouse doesn't allow for much time for fixing yourself up,_ she thought. She felt his arm slowly wrap itself around her waist and another hand went running through her long blond hair. Neville, it seemed, was enjoying this as much as Luna. She brought her hands up to meet behind his head, holding him to her.

The clang of the doorbell brought them back to earth was an unpleasant thump. They parted, though neither moved their hands from the respectful positions. Luna was almost brushing Neville's freckled nose. She could have counted freckles if she wanted, they were so close. Instead, she looked in to his eyes. Dark eyes that now held less of a glimmer and more of a definite shining in them. The wisdom, however, had this time been replaced with something Luna was ultimately unfamiliar with: Passion.

Since the war two years ago, Luna had spent her time with her father, who had been badly injured. He had died almost three months ago, but three months a functioning adult does not make. For now, Luna was able to accept the glimmer in Neville's eyes as excitement.

"I think we're blocking the walkway." He whispered. Luna attempted to peer around his huge body and saw that indeed they were, though none of the customers seemed to care as they watched two war heroes basically snog in the middle of the store. Luna giggled as she saw two old ladies positively staring at them.

"They're staring at us." Luna whispered back.

"Then let's give them something to stare at." Said Neville, and he leaned in for another kiss.

That night, Luna couldn't sleep. Not from lack of trying, to be sure, but every time she closed her eyes, she'd see Neville and feel his lips and hands. Even as inexperienced as she was, Luna knew it was, well if not strange, then certainly a change to want a man to do unspoken things to her. And that was exactly what Neville had inspired in Luna: a desire for unspoken things. He made her want to fly, no broom required. Something about him warmed Luna to the core until she couldn't bear the sheets any longer and threw them off. There she lay, wide awake. Luna turned over and hugged her pillow, giggling. Their kiss that morning, while inspiring her to want unspoken things, had also filled her mind with possibilities. She had never dated a man before, though Luna would have guessed she had a fair idea of how dating was to occur. In fact, if she gave a good deal of thought, Luna would have realized there really hadn't been a man she wanted to date before. Oh sure, in school she had occasionally been able to admire boys for their brains or brawn, but never before had she found such a wonderful combination of both. In Neville Longbottom, Luna knew, she'd found something not to be easily discarded. That was why they had made plans to meet for lunch the next day.

Neville himself was having trouble sleeping as well. He'd fantasized, even before the war, about kissing Luna, but kissing was as far as he'd allowed his fantasies to go. He'd thought about it, wondered about it, and today, had finally done it. And it was _wonderful_.

Luna had been everything he'd thought she'd be, and at the same time completely different. He'd expected fluff, a dense cloud of airiness before he would have even glimpsed the steel he knew lay within her. But instead, when he'd held her to him, he found she was strong. Barely a hint of fluff in sight, but instead he felt her strength coursing through her. She seemed so small, so helpless. Her fair coloring and paleness added to this illusion, he knew, but it seemed that it would take nothing more than a breeze to knock her over.

But when he'd held her, kissed her, he'd found not the buffer of fluff, but instead a blazing bright woman. Indeed, when he thought of her, she seemed to be almost entirely composed of white light. White light with an almost silver core, burning brighter and brighter. Indeed, she was less of a moon and more of a star that shone in the night. Neville closed his eyes and was able to imagine that star lying on the pillow next to him, shining all the bright for it. Neville smiled at the idea and snuggled deeper beneath the covers. Sleep soon found him as he thought of his Luna.

The next day, both were late arriving at the restaurant.

"One of the writers wouldn't stop arguing about a line or two I cut from his piece." Said Luna as she sat down with a sigh. Her feet hurt, and it was only eleven o'clock in the morning.

"I had a Venomous Tentacula teething this morning and no one else was going to deal with it. Took forever to get everyone out of the building. Sorry I'm late." Said Neville, also plopping down with a little less decorum than he otherwise might have. Luna closed her eyes and shook her head,

"Not a problem, thought I think I should apologize beforehand. I probably won't be good company today. My feet are screaming and I have a blistering headache." Luna was surprised at herself for being so open with a nigh-stranger. She hadn't seen Neville in two years, and already she was comfortable with sharing her weakness. It seemed this herbologist had a habit of worming his way into her life rather quickly.

"Nothing to apologize for. I'm afraid all we'll do today is sit here and drink tea."

"We could try what we did yesterday again." Said Luna shyly. Neville glanced up to find her usually pale face tinged the slightest pink. He managed to tone his grin down to simply a smile as he said,

"Yes, that might work. Are you willing to give it a go?" he asked. Luna nodded. Slowly, they both stood up. They seemed to take the exact same sized steps at exactly the same time until they had met in the middle of the table. Slowly, Neville reached his hand around to the back of Luna's neck and the other arm went around her waist, exactly as yesterday. Luna reached up and clasped her hands behind his neck. They watched each other' eyes as Neville slowly descended to Luna. Only when she closed her eyes at the last second was Neville able to make their lips meet.

Again, it was like someone had flipped the switch. When he'd kissed anyone else before, it had been awkward, neither knowing what to do with what. With Luna, Neville felt just as clueless, but this time he was alright with that. Even his cluelessness seemed to fit with the moment.

As for Luna, she could barely form a coherent thought. What yesterday had caught her by surprise today was expected, but even still the fireworks flew in front of her eyes. Neville's lips seemed to fit hers perfectly; no worming around to find what was comfortable as she'd seen others do. With Neville, it was like fitting together two pieces of a puzzle. Each part had a place, and truly, it was like coming home after a long journey.

A camera's flash brought them both out of their thoughts (or lack thereof on Luna's part). An ancient reporter with a notepad had caught the picture,

"When's the wedding?" he said, paying no mind to the spittle flying everywhere. Luna's brow crinkled, but Neville simply swept her closer to his side and turned away from the reporter.

"No comment."

"Mr. Longbottom, I'll help you two! Just let me get an interview! I'll-" Unfortunately, exactly what the reporter would do for an interview was cut off by the door banging closed behind Neville and Luna. Luna was practically squished to his side, but she wasn't about to complain. It was rather nice to be held so tightly to someone. Still, something was bugging her,

"I don't suppose you're routinely courteous to nosey reporters and that one was simply an exception." She said. Neville grinned,

"I would say that it depends on who the reporter is, Miss Lovegood."

"Then tell me, Mr. Longbottom, would you consent to an interview the day after tomorrow? I'm terribly sorry, but I have to get back to work. The deadline's tomorrow and I can only ignore certain writers for so long." Said Luna. Neville checked his watch,

"I have to get back as well. So the day after tomorrow, that's Saturday, right? Shall we say… lunch? My place?"

"Alright. Where is 'your place?', exactly?"

"Just Floo to 'Herbologist Haven'—that's where I work—and I'll pick you up from there. I have certain wards in place, so I'll just bring you home myself."

"Alright. Herbologist Haven, around lunch. I'll see you then." She said. With that, they shook hands, shared a parting kiss, and both Apparated away.

The next day, at exactly eleven o'clock, Luna Flooed to Herbologist Haven and discovered it was just that. Plants filled the place, even some Muggle flowers. Shop assistants hurried hither and thither, grabbing some plants and putting others back. Luna stepped back as a burly man walked past carrying a tray of daffodils. A voice behind Luna made her jump forward as she realized she had just stepped back into another customer.

"I beg your pardon, ma'am." He said as he rushed past. Luna quickly strode over to a wall and stayed put as congested traffic filled the shop. It was really a nice place, it was just more people than Luna had seen together in years. A growling sound behind her made Luna spin just a teething Venomous Tentacula almost clapped its fearsome teeth on her unsuspecting arm. Luna lightly punched it in the nose and shook her finger at it,

"No biting." The whole plant seemed to wilt just the tiniest bit like a dejected child. Luna sighed and relented, "Only bite either something inanimate or people who truly deserve. And if it is a person, only bite lightly. Understood?" The plant brightened up and seemed to clap in delight. Luna smiled and nodded to it.

"That's one of the more interesting methods I've ever seen when dealing with a Venomous Tentacula." Said an amused voice behind Luna. She spun again and laughed,

"Neville! He almost bit my arm, so I was just explaining who he may and may not eat."

"And who told you the plant is a he?" asked Neville with a smirk. Luna shrugged,

"A girl would have pulled my hair before she resorted to biting my arm." She said. The Venomous Tentacula nodded behind her. Neville stepped forward,

"Well, if this plant has a gender, I suppose it should also have a name. What do you think, Luna?" They both turned to the plant, matching thoughtful expressions on their faces.

"Lucifer?" asked Neville. Luna shook her head,

"Bad connotation. Toothless? Going for irony?" asked Luna. Neville laughed,

"I like it, but I'm not sure the people he bit would find it so amusing. Hm… Kale? Seeing as he's a nasty plant and kale is a nasty plant?" said Neville. Luna laughed,

"I think Kale fits just fine." Kale nodded his head and attempted to clap a few of his leaves together. It failed, but Neville and Luna got the gist of it. Neville turned to Luna,

"Shall we go, milady?" he said, offering her his arm. Luna slipped her arms through his,

"We shall, good sir." They smiled, snuck a quick kiss, and Apparated away. Kale smiled. He liked the Pale Flower that Tall Man had selected for his mate. She understood.

Luna smiled when they arrived. The sun was out, and Neville's house had a huge yard full of lush grass. Instinctively, she lay down on it and rolled the long way downhill, laughing all the way. Neville tried to call her back, then shook his head in amusement, and tumbled down the hill after her. They landed in heap at the bottom, Neville atop a breathless and rosy-cheeked Luna. Both were laughing with what little air they had. Neville leaned down and pressed his lips to Luna's ear. Before he even uttered a word, Luna shuddered with something she couldn't explain. But it was good. Neville whispered,

"Marry me." Luna's eyes flew open.

"We've known each other three days, you… No."


End file.
